tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Transem
Blood Transem is a character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Blood is the current SIN of Rage, a fitting title as one who despises all living things and wishes to erase all life. Appearance Face Blood's face is identical to Kurt Transem's except for one major detail: He has no eyes. He bears two empty sockets, from which pours an endless stream of bloody tears. Body Blood's body appears the same as Kurt's, but it is covered in sores and bruises. Attire Main outfit Blood wears a dark perversion of Kurt's outfit, designed to portray an enhancement of Kurt's darker nature. He wears a long black coat, bound tightly around his chest and fastened with three silver clasps, hanging loose down below his knees, over a chest wrapped in bandages and arms strapped with leather bands. His pants are baggy and black, with wide legs hung with silver studs and chains. His belt is black leather, lined with silver bones. His boots are identical to Kurt's: black leather that reaches halfway up the knee, with silver buckles at the sides. He wears a rag tied around his scalp, the tail of which hangs almost down to his knees. His gloves are black leather, with studded knuckles. On his left middle finger, he has a ring shaped like a casket cast in purple amber. Alternate outfit When not trying to take over Kurt's life, Blood wears his own outfit, markedly different from his counterpart's. He wears a ragged black shirt, with a long right sleeve, the left sleeve torn off, and a series of studded bands down the length of his left arm, spaced an inch apart from each other and fastened tightly. From his right shoulder bursts a single bat-like wing. On each finger but the right pointer and left middle finger he wears a metal talon that covers the entire finger. On the two exceptions, he wears a large black opal ring that glows with a faint and eerie light. His pants are tight black jeans, odd symbols painted in blood all over the legs. He wears on his feet black tennis shoes, completely unmarked. He does not wear a hat, rather he wears a blindfold, draped over his eyes and behind his head. Personality Casual Personality Blood does not like to talk. He does not like to interact with others, and when forced to, he tends to make others uncomfortable. He is not a nice person, and when it comes down to it, he can be downright spooky. If provoked, he will not hesitate to kill anyone and everyone in the vicinity. Battle Blood is like a thing possessed in battle. He knows not the meaning of remorse, and would rather leave a mountain of corpses than give his opponent(s) a chance to surrender. Facing him in combat is truly unadvisable unless you happen to have divine protection Speech Blood's voice is similar to Kurt's, but much more harsh on the ears. He speaks lower, with a slightly scratchy voice. He uses contractions, but not often does he use colloquialisms, and his tone does not change unless he's angry. And when he's angry, people want to get the hell away. Habits Blood pops his joints frequently. He has a habit of rubbing his hands down the length of his arms, from wrist to shoulder. He grinds his teeth when he is impatient. Like Kurt, he taps the toes of his right foot against the ground often when standing in place. Making Friends Blood will never offer kindness to anyone, so it isn't worth trying to be friendly to him. Mental Instability Blood also suffers from psychosis, but on a much more severe level. He hears the whispering voices of the dead and even of people who don't exist constantly. Background Through the Looking Glass Kurt Transem once tried a spell that would show his true self. He set up a mirror and began a long incantation with a great deal of magical energy and incense flowing through the room. However, something went wrong, and rather than showing his true self, his polar opposite appeared in the mirror before him. He staggered backwards at what he saw and tripped over a loose book, releasing more magical energy, which flowed into the mirror. The perverted image of Magistrate Arcanum stepped forth from the mirror, and attempted to send Kurt through the mirror to take his place. In an effort to repel the being, Kurt took up Glesdrysyl and plunged it into his assailant's eyes. The mirror image screamed in pain and made a desperate escape. The mirror has been empty since, showing no reflection no matter who stands before it. Blood, as he came to call himself, vowed to destroy Kurt and take his place upon the earth. Corruption of the Perversion Blood confronted Kurt in the heart of a forest and attempted to destroy him. However, before Blood could finish what he'd come to do, Kurt destroyed his body (and half the forest) with the forbidden spell Death Knell. Blood's spirit was banished to hell, where he became a SIN. He is damned for eternity, and may only be released by bringing his alter ego to take his place. At such time, Blood will be free to roam the world of the living and do as he pleases. Weapons Atomos A European longsword forged in the depths of hell using a living flame, the blade itself is a solidified hellfire. It is utterly unbreakable, though it doesn't cut as a normal sword would. It sears flesh and burns armor, and its blade will not descriminate between friend or foe. Atomos is truly an instrument of evil, and it corrupts the soul of whomever touches it, and will control those of lesser willpower. Blood is immune to its treachery, and is the only one it will call its master, short of the lord of hell himself. Abilities Blindsight Blood is completely blind, but he is able to sense life and movement within twenty feet of himself. Fluid Manipulation Blood is able to manipulate bodily fluids, specifically blood. He can use the blood that flows from his eye sockets as a weapon, either slicing with it or shooting it like an arrow. However, his area of influence is limited, and he has no control over blood still in a person's body. Character Art Designs Bloodstalker.jpg|Wielding the sword Atomos, Blood is a terrible foe Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters